


I’ve got different dna

by Twilightrider



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comfort, F/F, Just monster girls being gay, Monster Girls, bit of a panic, unexpected cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: Kai’sa wakes up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Kda poly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	I’ve got different dna

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao full unbeta’d I just need more monster girls in my life and I love these four so much I want to see them commit more murder please
> 
> (One shot but maybe will make one with murder later idk)

The soft lights of the nightlife cutting through Busan framed Kai’sa in bed. She was surrounded, awash in a pool of neon blue and purple. Her black hair contrasted sharply to the two girls closest to her- the blinding blonde of Ahri circled around Kai’sa in a fray, curled on her stomach in her sleep. Hints of a soft lavender hair at her face poking from her other side, Evelynn’s hair fully down and unstyled. Gazing over Evelynn one could see a mix of black and blonde hair tipped with pink falling around her as well, as their resident Maknae curled protectively around as many of the girls she could reach. 

Truly, even asleep Kai’sa appreciated her girls. The loves of her life. Their presence gave her a sense of calm no matter the date or time, they made her feel invincible, on top of the world. To be surrounded in their love, to love them as well, has given Kai’sa a strength far greater than any she felt before.

Much greater than she ever thought capable. 

She is not invulnerable however. There are times even the presence of her loves could not help.

Kai’sa wakes with a start, heart pounding in her chest. She can feel the rapid thumps in her ears. Her mouth is dry. She tries to breathe but it comes out strangled, her body wanting something  _ more.  _

She knows what she wants- has had episodes like this for years since bonding with the symbiote from the void. Each time she tried to resist it, but each time she failed. 

She practically jumps out of bed, forgoing any sense to keep her girlfriends asleep. The lack of warmth from Kai’sa and the bed moving easily rouses the three from their slumber.

She paces in the living room of their shared penthouse. Eyes alert moving to the windows, to the door. Any source of escape to leave. To feed the need inside of her, she just needs a little taste is all-

But she can’t. Even half gone. Her convictions are sound. She restrains herself, pulling at her own skin as claws form to  _ feel  _ something else other than this need. 

A strangled growl escapes her throat at the sound of shuffling. In the doorway to their shared bedroom stands her lovers, her family. Evelynn. Akali. Ahri. She bares her teeth at them, but still tries to hold down her need. It looks more like a grimace than anything menacing. Her eyes however, lock on to the girls, darting between the three recognizing each as someone safe, as someone she loves. The recognition fights deep within her as her instincts collide. They are her loves yes, they are safe, but they are also  _ predators.  _ Not to her, no. She feels no fear of them. Not the gumiho, who sucks souls and memories, the demon who thrives off of agony, or the oni who hunts in the night.

No, she is not afraid of them. She is  _ defiant _ against them. They will not take her prey, they will not stop her.  _ They will not they will not- _

_ “ _ Kai’sa?” Ahri asks her, reaching out tentatively. 

She does not respond. Her skin hardens, void armour slowly forming over it. She stands perfectly still, eyeing the three, breath laboured and mouth still dry. She needs to  _ feed feed feed- _

“Ahri, darling.” Eve puts a hand on the gumiho’s back, her voice barely over a whisper but each girl is able to hear clearly. “Careful.”   
  
At Evelynn’s touch, Ahri stops, but refuses to pull back. Her ears twitch anxiously atop her head. Her face is drawn, hurt; not for herself but for Kai’sa. To see any of them in pain harmed her, so much; but to see their  _ bokkie  _ in clear distress because of her body, because she was not  _ born  _ the same as them. Designed to prey on others. It was... heart wrenching. 

Beside Ahri stands Akali, torn. Her eyes locked onto the slowly transforming Kai’sa. She is a physical person. Kai’sa and her both. They excel through touch, they are calmed mostly by it. But Akali also knows how to be wary of the predators like her. Instincts will always point to the unknown, survival. Kai’sa is no different. In fact, she at times is the most tied to her instincts; adapt. Survive. Unlike the rest of them, Kai’sa’s monstrous nature originated in another world, one unfamiliar with Earth. While Akali, Ahri, and Evelynn instinctively recognize one another’s predator side as an equal, they know their place in this world next to one another. 

Kai’sa’s instincts do not.

She growls at the three. Her throat spiking with pain as she does so. She holds her throat, moving up to her head as a headache begins to settle in. The pain she causes herself throws her off, causing a low moan of pain to escape her. She is dizzy, vulnerable. 

The momentary distraction allows Ahri to close the distance; deftly sliding her arms around the dancer in a soft embrace. Just barely there to have her feel the physical sensations of being there: but not tight enough to cause more panic. Akali hovers on the opposite side, easily sliding in next to the two embracing. 

“Hey, hey. Kai’sa.” Akali calls softly. “You’re alright. You’re okay. We’re not going to take your prey, okay? We are here to support you.” 

A series of emotions pass over Kai’sa; logically she knows her loves would never stop her. In fact they would actively encourage her to feed. The pressure inside of her, the awful twisting feeling of  _ wrongness _ still persists but it’s...tempered. Ahri’s soft hands caressing her gently and Akali’s proximity and soft spoken words calm the ravenous beast of her instincts for a moment. 

Headache still prominent, the soft caresses of Ahri and the soothing voice of Akali continue, all while Evelynn watches mere steps away, phone already in hand. A soft, warm smile on her face. One filled with love and admiration. It felt... better. She was still hungry, still craving to feed, but she was more in control again. Not acting in pure instinct anymore.

“I-“ her voice is ragged, her girls all having the same flashes of concern over their faces. “H-Hungry...” she barely manages to get out, a shiver crawling through her. 

Evelynn hums softly. She nods in understanding. “Love,” she begins, voice clear and relaxed. Her posture is non-threatening. The power she gives off is immense, but Kai’sa is comforted by the soft look in Evelynn’s golden eyes. “I will make a few calls. I will find someone suitable for you to hunt. Would you like that?” Evelynn gives a, knowing smile to herself. It was not the first time they had unexpected midnight reactions from their loves’ uncanny need to hunt every few months.

Unwilling to subject herself to more pain, Kai’sa nods in agreement. This was more familiar. Once she could finally  _ see  _ who they were, have her instincts adjust to the three women, she felt much better. She would hunt. She would feed. All would be good. 

Her skin softens from its defensive hardening earlier, but her transformation continues. Her claws coming to their full length, black veins becoming prominent throughout her body. Her teeth sharpen as her shoulder cannons appear, glowing a sickly purple.

It is otherworldly, and a sight they rarely see. But each one feels love, lust, and want within their cores, curling up inside of them as they watch their  _ bokkie  _ in her true self. 

A form she so rarely took; primarily during these bouts of unexpected hunger. No indication for when, or why; just the sudden need to consume. 

A silence falls over the girls. Only the ragged breathing of Kai’sa to be heard; her eyes closed as she falls further into the embrace of Ahri and Akali’s soft touches. Evelynn steps away to the bedroom, her voice low on the call as she arranges a... meeting. Away from the city, somewhere Kai’sa is free. Unrestrained.

A place they could all unwind.

  
  
  



End file.
